


A supernatural university

by Tree_Fics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All supernatural things are also known, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Everyone Is Alive, Honestly I just had a great time, I am sad there wasn't a tag for that, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is very powerful, True Mates, but very unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: All magical and supernatural creatures are know, they are also very established into our society. So much so that they have their own universities and Stiles knows that he wants to go to one.He has plans of one day becoming a pack emissary, which is one of the highest honors for a which. Sadly his life takes a bit of a turn after he makes out with the very popular and famous werewolf, Derek Hale. Pictures are taken and Stiles name is slightly dragged.It puts pressure on their new relationship, will it survive? or is it just a college fling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic I really wanted to write something that had supernatural creatures incorporated into the real world and I though this would be a good start. I had a lot of fun writing it and It gave me motivation to write other things as well. 
> 
> It should be updated soon, so keep an eye out for that.-Finn xx

About twenty years ago a witch was caught dealing love spells out of the back of a shabby white van, and since then everything has been different. The small communities of outcasts, that called themselves the supernatural, came into the public eye. All possessing things that set them apart from humans, from fangs to the ability to fly they were instantly labeled as dangerous. Well they were for a few years, before people in great positions of power, celebrities, Ceos, world leaders came out as members of these communities or came out in their support. They were then seen as allies, friends. The world seemed to return to some semblance of normalcy, with just a few changes. 

While supernatural beings could attend any university they wanted, a global ideal that had been put forward five years after they were first discovered, many chose to attend specialist universities. They had ones for witches, werewolves and vampires and some that were a complete mixture.

 

Stiles had been at a university like this for four months. He had managed to get into a few of them and was very excited that his girlfriend Malia had applied to the same ones as him. However she realized she didn’t want to go to university and instead got an apartment in New York. They had tried to keep it going with text messages and regular Skype sessions but eventual had realized the distance wasn’t working and called it quits. 

Stiles’ studies had been going pretty well and he had made a few friends. One of these friends was Scott, an alpha werewolf with a kind smile and a sense of humor a lot like Stiles’. Scott had managed to convince Stiles to finally leave his room and go to a party on Friday night. 

“Come on Stiles, we all know you are ahead of all of your work and that… well it’s not like you have anything else to do this Friday.” Scott at least has the decency to look kind of guilty when he says this. He pats Stiles’ knee and looks at his shoes.

“Ugh, you have a good point. Fine. I’ll go, but you have to promise me there are going to be hot people there.”

Scott smiles and rolls his eyes fondly before telling Stiles that it is a University party and that there will be all ‘kinds of people there.’ So there had to be at least one person Stiles found hot.. Stiles tells him to get lost so he can work, but he will probably just end up watching funny videos and doing some light Facebook stalking…

 

The music is just loud enough for people to hear each other when they speak, well barely. And the lights are dimmed just enough so you can see other people but if you pass by you will trip over their feet.Just a typical university party. Scott was right when he said there was going to be at least some people that Stiles thought were attractive. However about an hour in the majority of those people were making out with each other, walking into walls or both. Stiles had spotted one guy though, he looked as if his friends had dragged him along and he didn’t really want to be there. His face gorgeous face was constantly fixed in an angry scowl. Stiles couldn’t work out what he was, but he knew he was hot as hell and had been glancing Stiles’ way all night. 

Stiles was sat on a sofa when Scott’s boyfriend Isaac came up and dragged him away, leaving Stiles alone and uncomfortable sandwiched between two couples making out. He excused himself to nobody in particular and stumbled out of the living room and into the hallway.

A few people are talking but it was far quieter and more comfortable than in the living room. Stiles leaned sideways against the stairs and looked down at his phone considering his options. Scott doesn’t seem to be coming back so maybe it would just be easier to go back to his dorm and sleep. But he was hoping to talk to hot scowly guy would come and talk to him. He steps back slightly and bumps into someone. The someone emits an angry growl an Stiles spins to look at them. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing witch bitch?” The man leers at him. 

Witches may be some of the most powerful supernatural creatures but they are the least respected. They aren’t as strong or fast as werewolf or Vampires or Animals and so many see them as weak. Werewolves can be especially condescending, they have a very strict hierarchy and name means everything. Witches don’t follow that kind of thing and often will have children with humans. Stiles has a human surname and doesn’t associate with a pack, that means he doesn’t fit into their perfect hierarchy so many don’t know how to treat him. They normally just end up being rude. It also doesn’t help that the first supernatural to be discovered was a witch. Thanks so much Wanda. 

“Listen dude, I just stepped back into you. I didn’t do anything wrong, don’t get you panties in a twist.” Stiles’ dad always said that his, mouth would get him in trouble and he was right. Stiles manages to move out of the way before the dickheads fist connects with his face. Unfortunately it hits the man who was stood right behind Stiles, and that just happens to be Mr hot scowly guy. He seems to be even more angry than before.The dickhead turns white as a sheet and his mouth hangs open slightly.

“I-I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to...I-” 

“Were you trying to hit him?” He growls out in a deep voice that Stiles would love to savor and listen to all day, if he wasn’t in a very dangerous situation at that moment. He move closer to Stiles and places a hand on his shoulder.

“I- I uh- I didn’t realize he was one of yours. It one happen again I promise.” The dickhead runs away and the grip tightens on Stiles’s shoulder as he tries to follow him. 

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll walk you home.” He whispers in Stiles’ ear and how could he possibly say no to that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you are all having a great week-Finn xx

“So, uh this my building.” Stiles gestures at the dorm building in front of him which hot scowly man, who he found out is called Derek nods at slightly. “Do, you...uh, do you live on campus?” 

“No, I have an apartment not far away though.” Derek looks around as if he is making sure that the surrounding are safe. The Stiles reaches out, placing a hand on his wrist catching his attention. Derek focuses his eyes back on the man in front of him, takes a step forward and kisses him. Stiles’ arms wrap around his neck and Derek puts a hand on his lower back, lowering the other one slightly so it grazes Stiles’ ass, making him giggle slightly. Derek can almost taste the magic and the power that is coming off of Stiles. He wonders briefly if the guy at the party would have stood a chance if Derek hadn’t stepped in. Probably not. 

He pulls back slightly breathless and looks into Stiles’ eyes that seem to be calculating his next move. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” His eyes shine cheekily and Derek reaches out to rub his cheekbone. He nods slightly and allows Stiles to lead him to the elevator and into his tiny box room. He pulls his shirt off and Stiles gasps slightly falling back onto the bed and reaching out for Derek to join him.

 

Stiles wakes up slightly before Derek does and he turns his head slightly to look at the man he is lying basically on top of. Derek must have pulled him closer as his arm is tight around Stiles’ waist his face burrowed into what seems to be one of favorite places on Stiles, his neck. Stiles knew that werewolves loved scents and that the neck was the best place to get that. But other werewolves didn’t seem to be as obsessed as Derek. He has also covered Stiles in hickeys, not only on his neck but literally everywhere.

Stiles sighs slightly ad rolls carefully off of Derek, trying not to disturb him. He knows he is going to have to search for something that covers his neck if he wants to stop Lydia from pestering him. Unfortunately Derek doesn’t seem to like the idea of him moving and he grumbles slightly grabbing Stiles’ arm. 

“Deeerek. Oh Deeerek. Come on dude, I’ve got to get to class.” Derek opens his eyes slightly and smiles at Stiles, his eyes lighting up. 

“Ummm, no.” Derek slurs out with a deep and raspy morning voice. Derek pulls his arm playfully, trying to get Stiles back into the bed. 

“Dude I have to go. Get up and get dressed.” Derek lets go of his arm and Stiles gets off the bed, walking towards the built in wardrobe in the corner of his room. He turns his head to look at Derek who doesn’t seem to be moving and instead is very openly staring at Stiles’ ass. “Hey, eyes up here.” 

Derek snorts and smirks at Stiles, whistling when he bends forward to grab out jeans. Stiles rolls his eyes but he can feel his face heat up. He walks into the tiny bathroom and takes a quick shower. Then puts on his clothes and walks into his room again, rubbing his hair with his towel.

Derek takes a sniff then huffs slightly glaring down at his books as he pulls them on. 

“Whats wrong with you, don't you like my body wash or something?” Derek continues to glare and mumbles something under his breath. 

Stiles snorts, he will never understand werewolves, he smiles slightly and grabs his bag, he pushes his laptop into it and walks towards the door. He looks over his shoulder and waits until Derek follows him. He lets Derek walk past him and the walks out himself, closing and locking the door behind him.Derek reaches out and kisses him softly smiling. 

He then turns and walks away from Derek, towards the elevator. He pushes the button then waits for a few seconds while it arrives. He checks his phone and responds to a text from Scott asking about lunch. 

When they get outside Stiles waves at Derek slightly and then walks towards his class. Derek doesn’t seem to move for a moment but then he makes a noise that can only be described as a sad whine and catches up with Stiles, grabbing his shoulder. 

“Can I have your number?” Stiles stops and looks at Derek slightly confused as if he has to process what has just been said to him. “Stiles? Your number? Or you Snapchat or something I don't know.” 

Stiles nods slightly and puts his number into Derek’s phone. So what? It doesn’t mean that much, he can just ignore the messages anyway. Stiles smiles at him, then says goodbye and walks off to class. Derek seems a lot less upset than when Stiles walked away before and he starts walking off towards the bus stop. 

 

“Wasn’t last night fun?”Scott asks his mouth full of food, Stiles grimaces slightly but brushes it off. Both him and Isaac seem determined to act like kids and there isn’t very much he can do about it.

“Where is is Isaac?” Stiles asks then pushes a fry into his mouth. 

“He is at a pack meeting, the new pack he is part of seem to be really committed to them. His alpha seems pretty great too.” 

“Maybe you should join.” Scott had been in between packs for a while, never really settling into them.

“I don’t know. It’s a pretty prestigious pack, it’s the first new Hale pack for a while. Derek is the only one that has decided to make a new one as everyone else has just stayed with Thalia.” Stiles nods slowly. The Hale pack are like werewolf royalty and while he is sure his friend is good enough it might take a lot of convincing to get them to see him in the first place. Though it does help that Isaac is already a part of it and that the McCalls are reasonably well known. 

 

When Stiles gets back to his dorm after his last lecture of the day, he decides to and help Scott the first thing that comes into his head is research. He googles Derek Hale and all the breath leaves his body when he clicks on images. Derek, is Derek Hale. Oh no. He had a one night stand with werewolf royalty. With a man that is going to be on the werewolf council and make choices that could impact the whole of the supernatural community and the world. And he gave him his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter soon as I am trying to keep up a reasonably consistent scheduled. If you would like to request a fic or contact me my tumblr is @theamazingtree. -Finn xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the nice comments, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that you are all having a great day. -Finn xx

The next morning Stiles wakes up hanging off the edge of his bed, he looks around for his phone to check the time and also notices several unread text messages. A couple from an unknown number that seems to be Derek as the texts say ‘Hey, its Derek.’ and ‘How are you doing? I was hoping we could go out for coffee tomorrow if you are free.’ He clicks onto a message from Lydia that just tells him to check the werewolf news. Stiles rolls his eyes slightly, it’s probably just some other spoilt rich kid being caught dealing drugs or shirtless on a holiday on some faraway island. But Stiles checks anyway. 

“What the fuck?” The top news article reads. ‘Derek Hale’s scandalous fling?’ Stiles scrolls down to read the rest of the article. 

‘The son of the prestigious Thalia Hale was spotted with a mysterious man on Friday night on his university campus. They were seen, clearly intoxicated, making out on a path leading to dorms. Could this be just a silly fling? Or Derek getting serious? If so, we all wonder what his parents think about this man. We hope they approve and that they don’t already have plans set out for Derek’s future that this affair could disrupt.’ Above it was a picture of Derek and Stiles, taken by a passer by. 

Shit, Stiles hadn’t even thought about Derek’s family and what they would think. In fairness it didn’t seem that serious and he was more thinking about how this would impact on his future than Derek’s. While it was relatively normal for people in university to go to parties and sleep with people, but this could get back to his family. It could also stop him from joining packs and clans as they could think his loyalties. 

Stiles sighs and rubs his eyes, checking through the rest of the messages. They are from Scott and Isaac both of whom have seen the article. Scott says he is sorry and that he hopes things get better and Isaac just sends him ‘Does this mean you are my new mom? Cause Derek is kind of like the dad of the pack, who you should meet btw.’

“Oh Stiles, I always knew you would do something this dumb and need my help.” Stiles rolls his eyes at Lydia.

“First of all I don’t even think you could have predicted this. Secondly I don’t need help, I am just going to wait it out. The media will give up eventually.” Stiles sips his coffee and glances around the cafe. So far nobody has come up to say anything but one girl did give him a suspicious sideways glance and he is pretty sure he sees her take a picture of him. 

“But will Derek?” Lydia raises her eyebrow pointedly and gestures at Stiles’ phone that has buzzed several times all messages from the affectionately named. Derek the dick. Stiles rolls his eyes again and just shrugs. 

“I don't know. Hopefully, I don’t think it really meant much. I’m sure he does it all the time, he’ll move on to someone else in a week.” Lydia gives him a doubtful look.

 

“I have to ask, for research purposes.” She looks around and leans in closer whispering. “How was it?” 

“Lydia, I am scandalized.” Then Stiles giggles slightly. “Honestly, it was pretty great. The stuff that he could do with his mouth.” Stiles sighs slightly and Lydia laughs and him.

“Ohh, well done Stiles. Seriously though, I think it was more than just meaningless sex for him. And for you as well. You should call him, go out for a drink. Even if it doesn’t go anywhere at least you will have tried it out.” Stiles nods and thanks Lydia before he goes back to his dorm, calling Derek on the way.

“I’m glad you asked me to go out with you, I didn’t think after… after the whole media thing that you would want to see me.” Derek says as they walk into the bar, sitting down at a corner booth so they are tucked away. Stiles can already see the headlines now, but at this point he doesn’t care. 

“Yeah well, I can’t really judge you on what the media is saying. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Derek reaches out for Stiles’ hand and squeezes it lightly, in a sign of reassurance. Stiles hears what sounds like a camera clicking and he turns to glare at whoever is taking their picture. It’s a girl with dyed blonde hair, light brown eyes and a huge smirk. 

“Erica, what the hell?” Derek stands up and ushers her away from the table. Stiles can see that they are talking but sadly without werewolf hearing he has no idea what it is about. He thinks fast and manages to enhance his hearing using a spell.

“He’s cute, well done boss.” She glances at Stiles who is looking down at his phone, in the corner booth. “So when are you going to ask him?” 

“Ask him what?” Derek seems to be getting frustrated.

“To mate you? To join the pack? Thalia was very clear that you need to settle with him or pick someone else.” Stiles pales, mate? He is 18, he’s not ready to be stuck with someone for the rest of his life. Especially after having talked to him only 3 times. 

“There is no one else.” Derek growls and Stiles can feel himself flush bright red. 

“Ooh, he’s a smart cookie. I think Batman heard you.” Erica gestures at Stiles who is trying to desperately make his face return to a normal color and not look up from his phone. Derek says goodbye to Erica and walks back over to Stiles, sitting back down and placing an hand on Derek’s arm.

“Umm, hey.” Stiles says with a really awkward smile. “I’m ummm, i’m really sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Its was a conversation about you, and I shouldn’t have tried to exclude you from it.” Derek stares down at the table, looking for patterns and notches in the wood. “Listen, I know you heard what Erica said about my mom. It’s my duty, to...to settle down. But I don’t want to do anything before you feel ready.” 

Stiles nods slowly and smiles at Derek. When Derek puts his hand on Stiles cheek, his fear seems to melt away and he feels like he is floating. Almost high from Derek’s touch alone. Stiles snaps out of it realizing that all the other man did was place a hand on his cheek. 

Stiles and Derek end up talking and drinking for hours and Derek walks him home for a second time. This time though he kisses him and then leaves, sending a smile over his shoulder to Stiles who is still stood completely still, flushed bright red. 

Stiles and Derek had been dating for about two months when he asks Stiles to formally meet his pack. Stiles had seen them occasionally when leaving Derek’s apartment. Because Derek didn’t lie when he said he lived in an apartment not far away. What he left out was that it was a massive penthouse apartment and that his family owned the building so only his pack lived on the top few floors. When they would walk to class together in the morning Erica would often stick her head out and whistle at them. 

But Derek decided that this wasn’t good enough so two months into dating, on a random Saturday night Stiles was invited over for pack night. Being in a house surrounded by werewolves made Stiles kind of uncomfortable at first, especially considering the experiences he had, had previously. But, mush to Derek’s delight, Stiles quickly slotted into the pack. Erica tried to compete with his nerdiness, Boyd had actual intelligent conversations with him and Isaac got slightly tipsy and told him weird stories about Scott that he could totally use for blackmail...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading I have been very busy recently. I hope that you enjoy this final chapter and that you subscribe for more upcoming fics. -Finn xx

The next morning Stiles woke up to his boyfriend poking his shoulder and giving him a smug smirk, coffee in one hand. 

“Hey baby, it’s time to get up.” Stiles groans and turns away. “I know, but I brought coffee and I bought tickets to go and see ant man and the wasp after you have your lecture.” 

“Coffee!” Stiles mumbles, rolling back towards Derek and sticking his hand out. Derek laughs and hands Stiles the coffee as he sits up. The he sits down of the edge of the bed and looks at Stiles.

“God you’re beautiful.” Stiles snorts and pushes Derek’s hand away from him. “I’m being serious, Stiles.” 

Stiles puts down his coffee mug and pushes the sheets down. He swings himself around and settles so he is on Derek’s lap, facing him. He places a hand on each cheek and Derek’s slide down his back settling just above his butt. 

“I love you.” Stiles looks into his eyes and mumbles. It’s the first time he’s said it. Derek said it on their two month anniversary, which they spent watching a movie of Stiles’ laptop after he realized Derek had never watched star wars. 

It seems to take Derek a few seconds to process what Stiles said. “Say it again.” He kisses Stiles cheek. 

“I love you, Derek Hale.” Derek kisses him on the collar bone and keeps asking Stiles to repeat himself, kissing him gently in a new place each time. Eventually he gets to Stiles’ neck and burrows his nose in there. “That's where werewolves normally leave mating bites, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s also a great place to take in your scent.” He sniff deeply then pulls away. “You smell like lavender, peppermint, cookies and my mom’s homemade apple pie.” 

“Why?” Stiles looks puzzled. Derek just tilts his head in confusion. “Why do I smell like your mom’s apple pie. That seems like a weird thing for me to smell like.” 

“I- I thought you knew. Stiles you are-” There’s a very loud knock at the door. Derek pushes Stiles off his knee and stands scenting and trying to identify the person there. “It’s my mom.” 

“What? Um okay. Should I just go? Or hide or what?” 

“She’ll already know you are here, but you can try to climb out the window if you want.” Derek has moved towards the wardrobe he pulls one of his shirts out and throws that and Stiles’ jeans at his boyfriend. 

“I can just put my own shirt on.” Stiles reaches for his shirt and Derek emits a low growl. “Okay, okay, I got it. Go and let your mom in, i’ll get dressed and see you out there.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Stiles enters the living room his eyes are instantly drawn to Talia Hale. He has seen pictures of her but she seems even more captivating. She exudes power and he imagines in a fight she could be completely ruthless, Stiles has heard the rumors about what happens to alphas that cross her. But the fond look in eyes as she looks at Derek makes her seem kind and gentle. It does very little to sooth his nerves, while she may love her son Stiles could be seen as a threat. Alphas will often hand pick partners for their children and even though Derek is not a part of her pack anymore, he is still her son. 

It is after this horrifying thought that Stiles notices the other stranger in the room. He feels the magic before he sees them stood just slightly out of the way, by the door. His eyes are fixed on Stiles and he seems to be examining him. Stiles feels his magic put up defenses automatically. 

While a werewolf could crush someone like a bug magic users could often be far worse. They didn’t need to be close to somebody to do damage and that made them very dangerous. Stiles hadn’t had much combat training and he knew by the age and general magical feeling the man in front of him had.

“He’s definitely powerful.” The man nodded slowly and Stiles glanced at Talia and Derek and realized they had been looking at Stiles for at least a few minutes. “He put up his defenses on impulse as man powerful wizards do. He seems to go almost completely on impulse but after he has finished his course in a few years he will be a good ally to have.” 

“And he is cute.” Talia says with a smile, she laughs as the the man pulls a face. She then whispers something that sounds suspiciously like, congratulations Derek. She turns her attention to Stiles and her smile gets wider as she gestures him over to the sofa where Derek is sat. Stiles sits down and instantly relaxes as he does. The other man sits next to Talia. “This is Deaton he is a druid and my emissary. I, as you might already know, am Talia Derek’s mom.” 

Stiles nods slowly and he feels Derek place a hand on his thigh, rubbing slowly in a comforting manor. 

“It is lovely to meet you both.” Stiles says, pulling his mouth into a slightly awkward smile. “I Derek has made you feel welcome.” 

Derek crosses his arms over his chest and shoots Stiles a playful glare. Talia coos at their behavior and Deaton smirks. 

“In all seriousness Stiles, we aren’t here for just a nice chat. I am sure you have seen all the news articles.I was desperate to meet you and I didn’t know when Derek would set up a formal meeting so I took matters into my own hands.” Talia sits up straighter and straightens out her skirt. “I don’t want to choose who Derek falls in love with but it seems as if you two are very happy and that mating isn’t that far in the future so I wanted to get to know you.” 

“Mom, we haven’t talked about mating yet okay and I would have liked you to meet just not right now.” 

“Well it seems like you are getting serious. He has met the pack i’m sure he will be joining soon and he is very obviously your true mate and that means that your relationship will probably go pretty quickly.” Stiles mouth hangs open and he tries to form sentences but his brain doesn’t seem to want to process what was just said. “Dere...please tell me you told Stiles about true mates.” 

“Well, I was going to but then you guys showed up.” Talia face palms then starts throwing her arms in the air and yelling at Derek about how irresponsible he it. 

Stiles just sits in silence and attempt to understand what the hell true mates are. He looks at Derek, who has given up yelling and is instead just sat down with his arms crossed. Stiles realizes in that moment that it doesn’t matter what true mates are, he loves Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic or just chat feel free to contact me @theamazingtree on tumblr.- Finn xx


End file.
